Urges
by All Teeth
Summary: After a unusual run in with a powerful artifact, the team finds themselves in even odder relations. But the affect on Kuwabara is much stranger by far. Yaoi, mpreg Kuwa/Yusuke Kuwa/Kurama Kurama/Hiei and splashes of just about everything else.
1. Chapter 1

Usually, when someone wakes up after being affected by a demon artifact, they have no idea what happened the night before and some sort of minor hilarity of trying to find out what exactly happened ensues. For Kazuma Kuwabara, this was in no way the case, for the moment he opened his eyes, the previous night's memories slammed him in the face. But despite knowing what happened, remembering doing dirty, wonderfully confusing things with the three demons that now slept peacefully around him can still came as a major shocker.

The ginger remained frozen in place as he tried to calmly assess the situation as well as the current sleeping arrangement. Yusuke was the most obvious. The Spirit Detective was on his right, curled around him, an arm placed possessively over his chest. On his left, Kurama lay in a peaceful swoon, his position inclining towards Kuwabara, but not quite touching him. At some point in the night, the red-headed fox had shimmied his portion of the shared blanket down onto his hips, his bare skin glowing in the morning light. Hiei...was sleeping sideways, his shorter legs still having managed to get themselves tangled in all the other pairs, despite their length. Kuwabara studied the small demon's face a moment. Hiei looked troubled even in sleep. The ginger couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him.

His final assessment was to let everyone sleep. He was rather uncomfortable with his current placement, but he just couldn't deal with them right now. He still had a lot of thinking to do. Stupid artifact. He paused a moment to wonder where the gauntlet had gotten to, but he couldn't look around too much without disturbing his bedmates, so he let it slide for the time being.

The Akuma no Henka just happened to be one of those very powerful artifacts that everyone knew little to nothing about and had the bad habit of going missing. Koenma had taken it upon himself to to locate the item for the sake of everyone's safety. And by "taken it upon himself", he of course meant that Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama and Kuwabara would be sent to go find it.

* * *

><p>"The Akuma no Henka is a powerful object." The toddler stated in a knowing tone. He clicked a small remote and a bizarre sort of bracelet appeared on his screen. The four turned to look at it. "It has the ability to strengthen the power of a demon by ten fold. Not only that, but if the wearer is not a demon to begin with, they will be transformed into one as long as they wear it. Further more, the Akuma no Henka can influence other demons within proximity of it's holder." Shock and worry rippled through the group at the statement. Was this thing really that powerful? "But there is a catch. The Akuma no Henka feeds on the urges of the wearer, and also intensifies them. Its influence over other demons to sync its owners urges with those around it. If the wearer harbors violent impulses, then not only will the holder become much more violent, but those around him. However, if the wearer had a deep inset need to be caring and peaceful, he would cause everyone around to feel the same, instilling a sense of harmony."<p>

"So basically it heightens your greatest desires and makes them contagious." Yusuke snipped once the prince finished speaking.

"To put it bluntly, yes." Koenma replied shortly, crossing his arms. "Except it can also affect the wearer physically."

"Huh? " The detective gave him an odd look.

"Yusuke, I believe I understand." Kurama inserted calmly. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think he's saying that if the wearer had, oh say, the urge to fly, then they would grow wings or something of the like."

"Yes, exactly." Koenma nodded approvingly.

"But wait." Kuwabara said, a question on his mind. "So if the guy did have the urge to fly, would that mean everyone around him would also want to fly, even if he was the only one with wings?"

"Well, I guess that's right," the toddler looked away sheepishly. "as silly as that may sound."

"That's kinda weird." Kuwabara decided, and thought nothing more of it.

* * *

><p>It had been stolen from its resting place and brought to the Makai. That was at first the only piece of information they had. It didn't take them long to found out more however. Word of seemingly spontaneous, bloodthirsty mobs began to travel throughout the demon world. The group knew better to believe these mobs formed by chance and began mapping the occurrences. In a matter of days they had the trail and began the hunt.<p>

* * *

><p>Hiei was at the front, chasing the crafty demon down the long corridor as Yusuke followed, popping shots off at the speedy thief. Kurama and Kuwabara backed them up in the rear, holding off the hoard of demons that galloped after them, all of them screaming and shrieking bloody murder. Finally the ginger pulled off a huge slice with his spirit sword, decapitating two entire rows of demons. Taking advantage of the distraction, Kurama threw up a wall of thick, spiny vines between the savage demon and his teammates. Kuwabara whooped once at the small victory, punching the air before they both turned to catch up with the others.<p>

When they got there, Hiei and Yusuke had just cornered the thief. The demon glared at them, angry and confused as to why they weren't being affected like the others. It took him a moment to realize just how powerful the team actually was. He looked scared and panicked as they surrounded him. It wasn't until the moment they saw a wicked glint in his eyes that they knew they'd walked into a trap, but it was too late. With a devilish grin, he threw something to the ground and with a loud snap they were enveloped in pink smoke.

Coughing ensued. With watering eyes, they all hurried around in the cloud, trying to find the demon before he escaped.

"Shit!" Kurama suddenly swore. "Everyone! We have to get out of this smoke now! Try not to breath any more of it!" The team retreated quickly, panting hard once they had evaded the fog.

" What was that stuff, Kurama?" Kuwabara asked once he stopped coughing.

"Yohimbe. Most likely demonically enhanced Yohimbe at that." The kitsune paused to fully regain his composure before continuing. "It's a plant. If a certain amount is introduced into the body, it can cause seizures and even kidney failure.

"That doesn't sound good." Yusuke commented, a bit worried as they ignored Kuwabara flipping out in the background. Kurama smiled.

"Fortunately, our demon friend seems to have made an error in the proportions. What we were exposed to isn't nearly enough to do that much."

"Hey, you hear that Kuwabara? You're not going to die, now get your ass over here!" Yusuke yelled at the ginger man going ballistic behind them. He turned back to Kurama as Kuwabara ambled over, trying not to look embarrassed .

"At worse, we may experience a slightly increased heart rate, some dizziness and a headache. There...may be some other affects, but they aren't really considered harmful or even that unpleasant, so I won't bother going into detail." Kurama seemed a bit red in the face, confusing the others. Since when was Kurama bashful about going into detail about something? "Come on. We're wasting time. We need to find our demon. Kuwabara, can you sense him?" The hefty male closed his eyes. After a moment, he picked up the energy signature of the little bastard not far off.

"Gotcha you little punk." He spat, mostly to himself, but the other's heard him and knew what he meant.

"Then by all means, lead the way."

* * *

><p>It wasn't until they were in the middle of the mob, fighting demons left and right, that something started to feel...odd. Kuwabara was the first. He would be offing some ugly thing, only to spot one of his friends and then he'd feel his cheeks grow warm. He'd find himself thinking how feminine Kurama was and wondering how soft his hair was and how he'd like to stroke it. Or he'd be covering Yusuke's ass and finding himself wanting to know what it would be like doing <em>more<em> than just covering it. He also thought Hiei didn't actually look all that bad when he was being a total boss in fighting. He pushed the thoughts back, but was unable to conceal the deep red blush plastered across his face.

Then he noticed Yusuke's face turning red and not from the heat of the fight either. Kurama started throwing semi-seductive glances at his teammates, biting his lip to distract himself. And once they reached the other side of the mob, the flush of Hiei's face was undeniable. Something was up.

Entering the building where the demon had hidden, the sealed off the entrance and immediately turned on Kurama for answers.

"What the hell is going on?" Hiei retorted, looking at Kurama before turning his head away, even redder.

"Yeah! Why the hell do I have the uncanny urge to grope Kuwabara's ass?" Yusuke snapped. The ginger's red complexion brightened.

"Yeah! Why does he want to grope my ass and why do I want him to?" Kuwabara added on. At this point, they all looked like a bunch of tomatoes.

"Well..." Kurama looked too embarrassed for words. "Yohimbine is also...kind of used as an aphrodisiac. I just didn't think...oh dear." There was a long pause. Kuwabara felt a little dizzy. "Um, we should get moving. The faster we deal with this demon, the faster we can..." he cleared his throat, "_deal_ with this problem." The all agreed and hurried away. Despite the rush, Yusuke decided to grope Kuwabara's ass anyway. He got a yelp, but the fact that he wasn't attack for it spoke volumes.

* * *

><p>The demon had been fairly easy to dispatch now that they knew what he could do. With a final shot from Yusuke, the little bastard was practically splattered on the wall. The gauntlet tinked to the ground as there was no longer a wrist for it to be attached to. In the moment of excitement, Kuwabara forgot their other problem and happily rushed forward to retrieve the artifact be fore anyone could stop him. For the second he touched it, it uncoiled like a snake and curled around his wrist at lightning speed. He had felt a huge surge of power rush into him before his world turned black.<p>

When Kuwabara awoke, he was lying in his bed. He felt uncomfortable and he was fairly sure it wasn't because of the raging hard on tightening his pants. That could be a small part of it though. But most of his discomfort was more general. He felt like something was pulsing beneath his skin. He bit his lip trying to pin point the feeling and winced. That had hurt. A lot. He carefully ran his tongue over his teeth to find them rather pointed. That was new. Checking himself over, he found that the furry ears and tail, claws and a few select black stripes on his skin were also new. It took him a moment to realize that he was still wearing the gauntlet. That meant he was a demon. He tried to pry the thing off, but it wouldn't budge. Finally giving up, he flopped back onto his bed. Damn he was horny. Stupid plant.

A knock at his door distracted him. Kurama slipped his head in.

"Feeling any better?" He asked softly. The ginger nodded. "He decided it would be best to stop somewhere before we went to spirit world, seeing how we can't seem to get the Akuma no Henka off your wrist and we have some...other problems to deal with right now." The blush on the kitsune's face grew once again. "You mentioned earlier that your sister was out of town, so we figured you place would be the best."

"Right..." The newly turned demon trailed off, his eyes rolling over Kurama's body.

"Kuwa..bara?" Kurama was so sexy and god, he was so horny right now. He wanted to screw something really really badly. The urge was getting far to strong. The fox suddenly ventured into the room, slinking over to the gingers bed, a seductive smile on his face. Before he could ask, Kurama had mounted his bed and moved himself on all fours directly over the larger man. His red hair tickled the side of his neck as Kurama pressed forward, bringing the man's lips to his own. The ginger just had to run his fingers through Kurama's lush, soft, red hair, pulling them closer, deeper. This felt to good.

Suddenly, Yusuke burst into the room, eyes wild.

"What the fuck do you think you are you doing Kurama?" The half-demon stormed across the room to the bed. "Get the hell off him!" He roughly pushed the fox off Kuwabara. In one motion, he assumed the position Kurama had just been in, glaring at the kitsune. "He's mine got it?" Kurama smirked as Yusuke began kissing Kuwabara deeply as he straddled his waste. The two had grappled for a time until they settled on a compromise, just as long as they could both pleasure the new demon at the same time. Hiei had come in at one point, but he seemed more interested in Kurama. About an hour later, despite being so caught up in his pleasure, Kuwabara noticed that, one by one, articles of clothing had made a transition from bodies to floor. The heat of passion rose and things began to get much more interesting.

Kurama had turned into Yoko not far in and Yusuke's demon tattoos had appeared. Kuwabara had never had so much sex in his life. Well, actually, it was the only sex he had ever had, but it was a lot of it. Yusuke was the first to enter him. It had hurt at the beginning, but once he'd hit that cluster of nerves, the pain melted into pleasure. Yoko had taken him next. Then Yusuke had screwed Kurama while Kuwabara gave Hiei a blowjob. Then the kitsune had given the ginger a blowjob while being screwed by Hiei as Yusuke watched. It went back and forth like this for quite a while as though their only goal in life was to fuck everyone in the room many times over. Needless to say, it was a long night.

* * *

><p>And that was what Kuwabara remembered as he lay there the next morning. Except now, the aphrodisiac had worn off and he wasn't wearing the gauntlet anymore. Not to mention his ass hurt. If this didn't have him truly questioning every angle of his sexuality, nothing would. This was going to be one awkward morning.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Urges Chapter 2

Warning: Contains yaoi, sex and will contain mpreg.

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and its characters

Kuwabara sat, somewhat irritated, on his sofa, trying to shut out the loud arguing of the demons upstairs. He crossed his arm, gritting his teeth slowly as the fighting got a level louder. Taking a deep breath, he held it a moment before releasing it, upset to some extent. He had hoped that they could all settle this awkward situation civilly. Very quickly, this hope had been crushed. The minute they started shouting, he had just left the room. This was the exact reason he hadn't wanted to deal with them. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy a good argument, but when its aim was to be truly hurtful, then he wanted no part of it. Especially when the fighting was about having sex with him. That was odd too. While there were a few qualms between all of them about actually having sex with another man (this was mostly Yusuke), most of the fighting was about who did what to who and who's fault it was. The demons had all agreed that Kuwabara was in no way the one to blame. The ginger almost wish they had blamed him, then the fighting could just be done and over with.

The sword-wielder paused his train of thought to listen to what topic they were arguing about now. He only needed to hear a little to make his blood boil. The three were fighting over who owned him! They were shouting about how since he was the instigator of the whole thing and never dominated during it, that made him the "bitch" and how only one of them could be his rightful "mate"! He clenched his fists and got up. He could let other things slide, but not this. Definitely not this.

* * *

><p>"I screwed him first! That makes him mine!" Yusuke yelled rudely, sneering violently. Kurama took an insulted stance, his hands firmly against his hips. Hiei stood to the side. This subject just wasn't his fight. He didn't really want the big oaf like the others seemed to. Instinct told him otherwise, but it wasn't enough to overpower him. For this he was thankful.<p>

"I would have taken him first if you hadn't interrupted! We made a pact that we could both pleasure him and you took advantage of it, taking it all the way like that. He should be rightfully mine!" The kitsune snapped back, his eyes glowing furiously. Suddenly, the tension was shattered as the door slammed open, almost wrenched from its hinges.

"SHUT UP!" The bickering demons were shocked into silence at the sight of the enraged ginger who had burst into the room. "Just shut up, all of you!" Kurama started to say something. "No, I said shut up! Now shut up!" The larger man looked ready to decapitate everyone in the room. The fox decided that his comment wasn't all that important after all. With a breath, Kuwabara slowly lowered his anger to a more irritable level. "Good. Now you're all going to stay quiet and listen. First of all, no one owns me except me, got it? Nobody here is my mate and I am nobody's bitch. Have I made myself clear?" Yusuke and Kurama nodded quickly. "Alright, second. No one is to blame for all this, it just happened. Nothing of dire consequence has come from it. And while things have been rather awkward this morning, if you just think a moment, last night was rather... pleasurable." Everyone in the room blushed a little, but only to a fraction of the color they had been the previous night.

"Well, I will admit to that." Kurama mumbled sheepishly. Yusuke and Hiei didn't seem all too interested in speaking their minds right then, but inwardly agreed.

"Good. Then we agree. This was all just an unusual, but very pleasurable experience caused by a demon artifact and nothing more. It's over now and we can put it behind us for good and get back to our lives. If you want to dwell on it, dwell on the positives, not the negatives." Kuwabara stated matter-o-factly. The three knew better than to argue with him. "Now, once you all kiss and make up, come down to get something to eat. I'll be making waffles." And with that, the ginger left to start his day.

"Um..." Yusuke looked at the other two demons, unsure of what to say.

"My apologies to both of you. Kuwabara's right. It's childish of us, fighting like this." Kurama said quietly, but with meaning. The spirit detective beside him sighed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too. I don't know what's gotten into me."

"I suppose..I am too.." Hiei mumbled just loud enough to hear.

"Yes...well...Now that that's been seen to, I believe we owe the biggest apology to Kuwabara." The red-head started. "He's gone through the most uncomfortable part of this experience and he's taking it much better than we are. He even tried to settle things rather amicably before we blew him off and started going for each other's throats."

"Right. I feel kinda bad about that. What the hell was I even thinking, saying I owned him? That's just...wrong!" Yusuke scolded himself, but deep down, it still didn't feel as wrong as he made it sound. It still seemed a little messed up if he though about it too hard, but in his mind, the ginger was still his. He would just have to keep this to himself for a little while.

"Being a demon will do that to you." Hiei answered with a smirk. "The second you put your energies into someone else, instinct kicks in and they're yours to you whether they want to be or not."

"Please tell me that's only temporary...I don't want to go the rest of my life having to suppress the urge to fuck my best friend."

"Not to worry Yusuke." The kitsune interjected calmly. "If we distance ourselves from him for about two weeks or so, our energies will bleed out of his system over time. If all goes well, he'll seem to you just as he was before all this. Attraction wise at least."

"That's good." The demon was relieved to know that this wasn't going to haunt him for the rest of his life."Now, how about those waffles?"

* * *

><p>Waffles turned out to be pancakes because Kuwabara couldn't find the waffle iron, so he just decided to use the griddle instead. Not that anyone was really bothered by this. They all apologized to the larger man for acting so foolishly and settled down for breakfast. Yusuke had claimed a sizable stack for himself and was eating happily. Hiei had disappeared, but so had several pancakes, so the ginger guessed he'd gone off somewhere to eat in private. The fox demon was in the bathroom washing up and had requested to have some breakfast put aside for him. Everyone seen to, the proud chef grabbed a plate for himself and sat across from Yusuke. The half-demon paused his eating a moment.<p>

"I didn't know you could cook like this Kuwabara. These things taste great!" The ginger looked at the black-haired man oddly. His smile was so strained, it hurt. The psychic couldn't really blame his friend though, it had been a rough morning and he was trying his best.

"Thanks Urameshi. Shizuru could probably even burn water if I let her in the kitchen, so I've always been the cook of the household."

"Cool." There was a moment of tense silence between them, both avoiding eye contact and suddenly becoming very interested in their breakfasts.

"Kuwabara?" Kurama had finished in the restroom and turned to join them. He was focusing on several magazines in his hands. "I don't mean to be rude for asking, but...is Shizuru expecting?" Kuwabara stared at the kitsune like he had grown another head.

"Not that I know of...Why?" The taller man found himself a little uneasy. What reason did the fox have for thinking that?

"I guess it's nothing really. I just found these parenting magazines in the bathroom and I suppose my curiosity got the better of me."

"Oh." Kuwabara's face flushed. "Those are..um...mine." Yusuke choked on his pancake.

"Yours? Please don't tell me you have gotten someone pregnant." Especially Yukina. If the he had gotten the ice apparition pregnant, Hiei would probably gut and flay him, put him back together then do it again, all before noon, but Kurama thought that was best left unsaid.

"No, no. Nothing like that. Last night was my first time anyway." Yusuke choked again."You see...well..." The ginger's blush deepened and he began to fidget. "I've kinda sorta always wanted kids. It's been something I've always dreamed about. The magazines are just for...you know...if it ever happens. Then I'll be ready.." Kurama grinned.

"Kuwabara, wanting to be a parent is nothing to be embarrassed about. I think it's wonderful. Most men your age squirm at the idea of a commitment like that."

"Really?"

"It's true. And besides, I think you'd make a great father if how you care for Eiikichi is anything to go by. You practically baby that cat." Kuwabara's eyes widened.

"Oh shit! I forgot to let her in!" He sprang up from his seat and rushed to the back door. Opening it, his cat walked in, looking as irritated as a cat can. "I know it's late sweetheart. I've been really busy this morning . Please forgive me." The feline ignored him and jumped up onto the sofa. "Please forgive me Eiikichi. I'll make it up to you, how about that?" Yusuke rolled his eyes and Kurama laughed as the ginger continued to beg his cat for mercy. Kuwabara would never change, not really. Perhaps that was for the best.


	3. Chapter 3

Urges Chapter 3

Warning: Contains yaoi, sex and mpreg.

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and its characters

It had been almost a week and a half since Yusuke had last seen Kuwabara. It was a necessity, according to Kurama. An agreement was made that they all would give Kuwabara a little distance for a while to allow the foreign energies inside him to dissipate and to let their blood cool. But the half-demon couldn't take it anymore. He had to know if anything had changed, if he still wanted Kuwabara after seeing him a week and a half later. It was driving him insane. He grimaced as he noticed a couple of rowdy punks following him down the street, no doubt interested in his wallet. The spirit detective turned to stare them down. Today was the worst possible day they could choose to do this. He almost felt sorry for them as they approached with fight-hungry sneers on there face. Almost.

* * *

><p>He had barely knocked when Shizuru pulled open the door, a worry-stricken look on her face.<p>

"Yusuke! Thank god! I need your help. It Kazuma, something's wrong with him. He's really sick, but he won't let me take him to the doctor or tell me what's going on. I was just about to call you." The poor woman looked terrified and, as soon as her words registered, Yusuke did too.

"Where is he?"

"In his room. Come on." Kuwabara's sister grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him inside. Yusuke was scared shitless as to what sort of state his friend had to be in to cause Shizuru to act like this. The woman could keep a strong face with just about anything. She dragged him to the room and tried the door. "Damn it. He's locked it! What the hell!" She beat the door with her fist. "Kazuma, open this damn door! You're really sick! You can't hide it! I can tell! Please! I brought Yusuke!" There was no answer. And then, a whimper. That was it. The demon ushered the woman back and fiercely kicked down Kuwabara's door. What he saw almost broke his heart.

The ginger was curled in a shaking ball on the floor beside his bed.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke hurried to the man's side, trying to prop him up only to be resisted with pained writhing. "Kuwabara! Talk to me! What's wrong?" The man's eyes were clenched in pain. He shook his head, tears beginning to stream down his face.

"It hurts...It really hurts." He whimpered, his arms wrapped around his stomach. "Make it stop...please..."

"I'm trying Kuwa, I'm trying! You gotta talk to me though! You gotta tell me what's hurting you so I can get help!" The sword-wielder shook his head again before lapsing into agonized spasms. Yusuke pulled his friend close, desperately trying to steady him so he wouldn't hurt himself. Shizuru rushed in to help keep her baby brother still.

"Yusuke. There's something else you should know. Something's really out of whack with his spirit energy. I can't figure it out." She looked to be on the edge of tears. "Yusuke, I'm really scared for him."

"I am too." The demon said quietly once the ginger's thrashing had calmed. "Could you watch him? I don't think this is something human doctors can handle. I'm going to call Koenma, see if there's some kind of spirit hospital we can take him to." He didn't want to leave Kuwabara for a second, but this might be a matter of life or death. He hurried out of the room and pulled out his cell, dialing the prince as fast as he could.

"Hello?" An ogre on the receiving end answered.

"This is Yusuke Urameshi. I need to speak with Koenma! It's an emergency!"

"Alright, I'll transfer right away." There was a moments pause that made Yusuke skin crawl in worry.

"Yusuke? What's going on? They said it was an emergency." The young god came through.

"It is! I don't think we have much time. Something's very wrong with Kuwabara. I think it's got something to do with his spirit energy. He's in a lot of pain Koenma, there's gotta be a place we can take him, like a hospital that deals with stuff like this."

"There is. It's located here in Spirit World. I'll send an ambulance. It will look like a normal ambulance, but once you get him in, it will transport you to the hospital on this side. It will be there in a few minutes. Get him ready. Botan will be with them."

"Thank you Koenma." Yusuke quickly ended the call and dashed back into the room. Kuwabara was in no better shape.

"They're sending a spirit ambulance to take him to a hospital. We need to get him downstairs."

* * *

><p>The two of them had managed to get the stricken man downstairs when the ambulance arrived. The paramedics got him on a stretcher as Botan ran up to her friends.<p>

"Don't worry, we'll get him there as soon as we load him up. Come on, get in." The reaper carefully led the two into the vehicle, noticing that they'd started going into shock. Poor Kuwabara was bucking against the restraints in pain as the technicians began to check him over. What in King Yama's name was going on?

* * *

><p>The Spirit World General Hospital looked basically like any other hospital. The patients were a little stranger, but other then that, it was your typical hospital setting. It was no less nerve-racking either. Kuwabara had been taken into surgery for some sort of procedure Yusuke couldn't even remember the name of. That didn't stop him from trying to find out what was going on however. The half-demon harassed ever single person who came out of the surgery doors for information as Botan tried to calm him down. Shizuru sat on the floor against the wall. She'd given up trying to find out anything hours ago. She wanted a smoke, but it just didn't seem the place for it. It was like this that Kurama and Hiei found them. Noticing Yusuke's current state of mind, the fox decided that the elder Kuwabara would be the best one to talk to.<p>

"Shizuru." Woman looked up and smiled ever so slightly at the sight of the red-head, the rest of her worn ragged.

"Hey Kurama." The kitsune sat carefully beside her.

"Hey. We came as soon as we were told. How is he?"

"We don't know. They haven't told us anything. Yusuke's going to strangle someone if this keeps up." Shizuru rubbed her temples, fighting off a migraine.

"Is there any chance you heard what the procedure is? I might know of it."

"Um, yeah...It was something like a Intra-Demonic Fusion Gene Trans-Splicing and Active Convergent Synthesis."

"How did you remember that?"

"I just did. Do you know what it is?"

"Yes, but I don't understand why..."

"Come on Kurama, quit beating around the bush. What the hell are they doing to my baby brother?"

"For all intended purposed, Kuwabara is," The fox let out a quick breath, "being turned into a demon."

"He's what?" Shizuru gasped.

"Or perhaps part demon would be more accurate. This is a delicate procedure. They're more or less taking apart a portion of his spirit energy and weaving it into demon energy. It will still be his energy, just rearranged. From the sound of it, it will only be a partial conversion, meaning the demonic energy will be anchored to a specific part of his body as opposed to encompassing all of it. This also changes the physical aspects of the anchored area to the anatomy of a demon as well. I just don't understand it though. They wouldn't be doing this as an emergency procedure unless Kuwabara's body were rejecting something that can only be accepted with the presence of demon energy and anatomy. His demon form, aside from a few features, wasn't even that different."

"I see..." She then realized something. "Wait. How would you know what Kazuma's demon form was? I didn't think he had one."

"Well...He doesn't...in almost every sense."

"Almost?"

"Can we discuss this later? Maybe when the person is question isn't in intensive surgery?"

"Fine. But if it were anybody else, I'd be ringing their neck for answers."

"I...don't doubt that." Suddenly, there was a resounding crack. The pair looked up to see Yusuke out cold on the floor with a fuming Botan standing over him. From the presence of her oar that she gripped with white knuckles, it wasn't too hard to guess what happened. Even an S-Class demon was no match for an angry and frustrated woman with a large wooden object.

* * *

><p>Kurama awoke the next morning against the wall beside Shizuru, Botan curled on the floor beside him. From the looks of it, Yusuke had been rolled up against the opposite wall and left to sleep. Hiei stood across from him, the only one awake.<p>

"Morning. Coffee?" The fox mouthed to the fire demon, who made a nod in return. Kurama got to his feet and started down the hall, his friend beside him. Once they knew they were far enough not to wake anyone, they spoke freely.

"Sleep any?"

"Some. The floor was a little too cold for my taste." He stated with some bitterness. The kitsune smiled with amusement.

"You know you can always ask. I'm always happy to be your personal heater. You know that." Hiei let a short breath through his nose, but said nothing as they continued down the hall. "Hiei, what's wrong? This isn't like you. You've been so quiet recently."

"I can be damn well quiet if I feel like it!" The smaller demon snapped sharply, his temper rising.

"Hiei!" Kurama reprimanded, annoyed by his friend's rash behavior. Hiei groaned.

"Sorry...I didn't mean to snap. It just that, ever since that night, you've been fawning over him like he's a hurt puppy! I'm sick of it."

"Hiei, I know what you're thinking and it's not like that. I'm worried about Kuwabara because he's my friend and he needs us. You've always come first in my heart. Always." The kitsune turned his mate towards him. "Don't you ever think otherwise." The short demon gave him a small but meaningfully smile before pulling his red-head into a kiss. He broke the embrace with a rather smug look on his face and turned back down the corridor, Kurama following bashfully behind.

* * *

><p>When a nurse finally came out to address them, it had been an hour since everyone had gotten up and finished the coffee the fox fire demon duo had brought for them.<p>

"Mr. Kuwabara has been awake for a little while and has been informed of his situation. He would like to see all of you but has requested to speak with..." She paused, flipping through the paper on her clipboard, "a Mr. Urameshi, Kurama and Hiei first." The demons started towards the door when the nurse had an afterthought. "Oh, and he didn't say which one of you it was, but whichever one it is, congrats!" The trio looked at each other with confusion as she left. What the hell was she talking about? They let it go as they walked into the room and shut the door.

Kuwabara lay peacefully on the bed, his upward gaze on something far beyond the ceiling. He was smiling and as they got closer, they noticed a warm trail of tears running down his cheeks.

"Kuwabara?" Yusuke spoke first, getting his friends attention. The ginger looked over at them and smiled even more.

"Hey guys! 'bout time they let you in. I didn't know how much longer I could wait before I got tired of it and just ran out there to see you!" The man was beaming. He suddenly worked himself into a sitting position so everyone could see everyone better. Three out four of the team was greatly confused. The psychic just chuckled, before moving around to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Are you sure you should be doing that?" Yusuke asked, worried. The man had just gotten out of surgery and was already sitting up. Wasn't that a little soon?

"Naw, I'm fine. Now, come 'ere all of ya. I gotta hug ya." With a little persuading, they where all wrapped in a big Kuwabara bear hug. Once he released them, Kurama brought around the pressing question.

"So...what exactly is going on? I mean, what's the good news?" The ginger looked a little shocked.

"You mean they haven't told you?"

"Not really."

"That makes things a little awkward." Kuwabara noted, scratching the back of his head. He then came to a realization. "Hey! That means I get to tell myself! That's way better!"

"Alright then, lets hear it."

"I'm pregnant!"

Hiei fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

Urges Chapter 4

Warnings: Same as last time and they probably ain't changin'.

Author's Musings: I'm usually not one to go out of my way of doing anything on a page aside from the story I'm working on, but perhaps it's time I start. I guess my manners got the best of me, and I feel the need to thank my few lone reviewers. I really appreciate your comments and support. -Allteeth

* * *

><p>After a moment of silence, Yusuke burst out laughing.<p>

"Ha! Good one Kuwabara!" He squatted next to the unconscious demon and gave him a prod. "I think you killed him!" He joked, "That was priceless! Did you see the look on his face?" The half demon looked to Kurama, "And no offense buddy, but you looked ready to flip a shit there too! Good one Kuwa!" He grinned, oblivious to the frowns he was receiving. "Now why don't you really tell us what's going on?" The ginger looked hurt.

"It's not a joke. It's true." He huffed, crossing his arms. Leave it to Urameshi to spoil his good mood.

"Yeah right. I think you've got somethin' fuzzy stuck in your brain. You're a man! Men don't get pregnant. Kurama, tell him men can't get pregnant."

"Male humans cannot get pregnant by any small means, this is true."

"See? I tol-"

"However, it's not unusual for a male demon to become with child."

"So? Kurama, I hate to burst your bubble but, Kuwabara isn't a demon, he's human."

"He wasn't about a week and a half ago."

"What-Oh shit."

"Yes, and not only that, but if you recall, Kuwabara has a deep, inset desire to have children. This was most likely relayed through the Akuma no Henka, altering him to become physically able to conceive and carry a child." Yusuke was growing antsy. So Kuwabara might actually be pregnant. He wasn't quite ready to believe it.

"But the thing came off him, so he didn't have that ability anymore. He's been human for the past week and a half!"

"But that didn't change the fact that he conceived that night and has been carrying the child within him for that amount of time. A human male's body could possibly adapt for a short period to harbor new life. This would most likely be rendered null rather quickly unless measures were taken...And in Kuwabara's case, they have been. He's part demon and expecting."

"Ohshitohshitohshitohshit! That means one of us is the father, doesn't it?"

"Most likely..." The fox admitted. Kuwabara sighed, watching his friend freak out. He looked down to his currently flat stomach and rested his hand against it. He didn't care what they did. Not really. He was having a baby and that's what mattered to him. He wouldn't give up on it even if the father (once they found out who that was) didn't want it.

"Just shut up Urameshi. This is something I'm really happy about, so could you just pull yourself together?" Yusuke stopped at his friends plea, unsure of what to say. "I'm having a baby. This is one of the happiest moments of my life. I've always want kids. It wasn't 'til a few years ago that I realized I probably couldn't have a kid naturally. The normal way that is. If I'd known getting pregnant was an option, I'd have done it long ago."

"What do mean, saying you probably couldn't have children? I'd have guessed you to be very virile. Is that not the case?"

"Naw, my piping and genes are just as good as the next guy. I've just been questioning myself a lot ever since Yukina admitted to me that she would only ever see me as a friend."

"Questioning as in your sexuality?" Kurama asked carefully.

"Yeah. I started realizing just how much I'd been forcing myself into loving her."

"Whoa, whoa wait. Slow down. You're gay?" Yusuke finally got out. Kuwabara shrugged.

"Probably. If that night is anything to go by, then yeah. I still get turned on remembering that."

"It suddenly all makes sense."

"Really?"

"No! I've just learned you're gay, part demon, pregnant and that one of us is the father! How does any of this make sense?" The ginger sighed, appreciating Kurama's sympathetic looks. The kitsune nodded, seeing that all this was tiring the poor man. With a quick flick of his wrist, something small flew towards the bantering half-demon and Yusuke joined Hiei on the floor in seconds.

"That, has to be the most useful seed I own. I only recently learned how to cultivate it." Kuwabara was impressed.

"You think you could whip me up a batch of those things? I get the feeling I'm going to be wanting something like that handy these next couple of months."

"I'll see what I can do." The fox smiled at the man. "Now, why don't we inform your sister of her impending aunthood?"

* * *

><p>"Okay, who's the father? Spit it out so I can beat them to a pulp!" The three demons flinched. Shizuru could be very scary sometimes.<p>

"Well, we don't exactly know which one of us it is at the moment, but-" Kurama started, trying to calm her.

"Wait. One of you is the father? You little bastard! And what the hell do you mean you don't know? I'd think that'd be pretty obvious! Which one of ya had sex with my little brother!"

"We kinda...all did..." Yusuke admitted, jumping back as quickly as he could to avoid the elder Kuwabara's fist.

"And when the hell was this?"

"It was about a week and a half ago, Sis. Now could you please stop wailing on them? They couldn't help it and neither could I. There was an artifact involved, which turned me into a demon and ended up making us all want to fuck one another to death. Me ending up pregnant was...sort of a side effect...Not that I care. I'm excited!" The ginger grinned at his overprotective sister and she couldn't help but smile back. She had never seen her baby brother so happy.

"Well, alright little bro. As long as you're happy, I'll spare their asses." She was quick to turn on the three demons. "But if I hear so much as a whisper that any of you has upset Kazuma, your hide will be strung up so fast, you won't know what hit you!" The three nodded without a word, terrified out of their wits. Shizuru was the only person they knew who would live up to that threat if she deemed it necessary. Botan intervened much to the relief of the others.

"So, do we know the due date?" She asked in a chipper tone. She and Kuwabara seemed to be the most at ease of the whole group at the moment.

"Nine months, I guess. They don't really know the exact date, because they don't know how my body will react the Intra-Demonic...somethin' or other. The procedure. Apparently it's different for each person." The tall man suddenly got a strange look on his face. "Why does it feel like I'm sitting on my own foot? But...not...my foot.." He hopped up from the bed and turned around, trying to figure out what was under him.

"Oh my." Kurama held a smile back with is hand as the others tried not to laugh.

"What? What is it?" The ginger sudden noticed a hint of something orange behind him out of the corner of his eye. He tried to grab it, but it was just out of his reach and ended up spinning in circles in his attempt to catch it. He ignored his friends' laughter as he tried harder. "Ah ha! Gotcha!" He yelled in triumph as grasped the thing. He gave it a firm yanked and landed on his ass, his backside throbbing before he ever hit the ground. The kitsune was first at his side, trying to hide his amusement under his concern.

"Are you alright Kuwabara?" He asked as the others came to help the pregnant man up.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I guess I just-" He rubbed his rump, stopping suddenly when his fingers brushed across something furry. "What the-!" He peered over his shoulder and final got a good look at what he'd been chasing. He had a tail. A long, furry, orange tail that was slightly rounded at the end. Its coloring was similar to that of a marmalade tabby. In fact, the whole thing looked like it belonged on a cat. "Holy shit! I have a tail!" He stuck his butt out a little to get a better look at it. "It's kinda cool actually."

"Yes, well, don't go pulling on it and I think that thing will do you some good." Kurama chuckled.

"Will other people be able to see this?" Kuwabara asked tentatively, he didn't want to have to stick his newest body part down his pants just to go outside.

"I doubt it. Anyone with a high enough spiritual awareness will be able to see it, but normal humans won't even notice it."

"It would be amusing if they could though." The group turned towards the door to see Koenma in his teenage form smiling cheerfully. "I just got the news and thought I'd come see you. Congratulation, Kuwabara." The ginger blushed.

"Thanks Koenma." He replied, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"It's the least that can be said to a proud parent-to-be. How have you been feeling?"

"I feel great now, I'm really excited. But I haven't been too hot these past few days. I'm all fixed up now though."

"That's great! So, who's the lucky father?" The prince raised his eyebrows with a broad smile.

"We don't exactly know." The demonling stated. "It's either Kurama, Hiei or Yusuke thanks to that artifact you had us get." The god frowned a moment, then was struck by the realization.

"Ah, gotcha. I can see how that could have happened. My apologize for that if they're needed."

"Can't do anything about it now."

"True enough. In any case, I believe I can find out which one did sire your child, but it will take time and cooperation from all four of you."

"Explain." Kurama pushed, interested in what they might have to do.

"It would require one of you to stay with Kuwabara for a month, while the other two must distance themselves from him. One would switch out with the first to stay with him for the next month and the last after that."

"And what purpose would this serve?"

"The purpose is to introduce your energies into him, one at a time, so that the mixture can be sampled at the end of each month. One of these mixtures will match the energy pattern of the child farther along in the pregnancy. This will reveal to us who the father is depending on whom had last stayed with Kuwabara before the sample was taken. Are you follow me?"

"I think so.." Kuwabara nodded. He wasn't too sure, but he was trying.

"So what must we specifically do when we are staying with Kuwabara?" Kurama asked, wanting all the details.

"It's quite simple really. You just have to create a link feeding your energy into his and remain close enough to him for the link to function. I presume you all know how to do this."

"Of course."

"Who can't?"

"Do what?" They looked at Yusuke who seemed utterly bewildered.

"Um..." Koenma scratched his cheek, "Perhaps Master Genkai can teach you. It will most likely take some training though, so either Kurama or Hiei will need to stay with Kuwabara first. It that alright?"

"I guess...I've got a headache..."

"Right. Well then. Kurama, Hiei, which of you would like to stay with Kuwabara first?" They both looked to the ginger, who had perched himself back on the bed and had his hand on his stomach again. He was gazing down at it fondly, a tender, caring look on his face. After a moment of thought, one of them finally spoke.

"I will." Kurama said quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

Urges Chapter 5

Warnings, do no own's, etc. go here

This one's a bit shorter than usual. Fluffy bits usually are. The next one will be longer, promise. Kuwabara's just beginning his stay with the first of the three he will be staying with the next couple of months. I think he lucked out, getting Kurama first. The fox is a bit more willing to deal with the situations that this first month of Kuwa's pregnancy will put him though. Anyway, enjoy and review! -AllTeeth

* * *

><p>"So this is going to be home for a little while." Kurama said softly, suitcase in tow. He was perfectly familiar with the Kuwabara home, but he'd never stayed there for an extended period of time. He was going to now though and it made him feel differently about the space.<p>

"Yep. Home sweet home Kurama. What's ours is yours, for the time being. Just don't get too greedy. I need a smoke." Shizuru patted his shoulder as she walked passed to the living room. The fox sighed. He was going to have to talk to her about her smoking. Second-hand smoke could be dangerous to a normal person, much less a developing child. He felt a tug at his sleeve and looked up at the smiling ginger.

"Come on, let's get you settled in." He let the demonling lead him upstairs as he continued to think. There was a lot of things that could be dangers to Kuwabara and his unborn child. The kitsune would have to keep his eyes open to ensure the man's safety. "I know it isn't the best arrangement, but according to what Koenma said, you're going to have to stick close. Would staying in my room with me bother you too much? It's also all I have..."

"It's fine Kuwabara. I don't mind. Well just have to figure out a way sleeping will be comfortable for both of us, but not right now. You reminded me. The link needs to be made." He pushed his suitcase to one side.

"Oh, yeah. Should we do it now?"

"Now's better than any." He plopped himself cross-legged on the taller man's bed. "Come sit. Very good. Now, we face each other."

"What do I do now?"

"Just close your eyes and focus on your energy. You should feel my energy sort of prodding you in a moment. When you do, invite it in, if you will. I'll do the rest."

"Will this hurt?"

"It shouldn't. Now, close your eyes and relax. You just need to think about your energy." The ginger shut his eyes and took a deep breath. There were some changes in his energy, mainly around his abdomen. It pulsed demon to him but also registered as his own. It was an odd feeling. The rest of his energy seemed a bit hazy, disturbed perhaps. It had just been through some major trauma though, so he wasn't surprised. Then he felt it, the sort of prodding Kurama had spoken of. He recognized the fox's energy almost instantly as it gently bumped against his own. It was friendly and caring, asking like a beloved friend to be let in so they could talk awhile. It wasn't hard for Kuwabara to allow the green tendril of energy to join his pulsing yellow. The moment it entered, he gasped, his eyes snapping open. Kurama was smiling at him.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just feels strange." He thoughtfully rubbed he chest just above his heart, feeling where the intangible link had been made. He could already feel the kitsune's energy slowly trickling into him, like a drip-feed on a IV.

"You'll get used to it in time."

"So," Kuwabara began to ask, "just how far does this link stretch?" He felt a flush of approval roll into him. Where had that come from?

"Good question." The fox said with a nod. "It can stretch about 3 yards and still function properly. Any farther and it becomes too tight to transfer energy. I know that Hiei's link limit it much longer than mine, so you won't have to stick as close." The ginger felt a tinge of worry at the mention of the shorter demon's name. What was going on? These weren't his feelings. It took him a moment to realize that they belonged to Kurama. Some of his emotions were slipping through the new link. Kuwabara suddenly was a little curious. What were the limits to this awareness? Did it go both ways? Feeling a little mischievous, he let a roil of the wonderful feelings he'd been experiencing squeeze through the link to test he new theory. The fox suddenly grinned, blushed and scratched the back of his head bashfully.

"What's up?" The ginger asked as if he had just noticed the kitsune's sudden change in behavior.

"It's nothing really. It just seems the link is carrying some of our emotions with the energy..." He paused, and looked up to the larger man with a wondering smile. "You really are overjoyed to be expecting, aren't you?" Kuwabara grinned, his face flushing.

"Yeah. I really am. It's a bit of a shock I'll admit, but that's nothing compared to how overjoyed and excited I am. I'm gonna be a parent and that's all that really matters to me."

"So...what about when you find out who the father is?"

"I don't really know, though I wouldn't be surprised if I ended up raising the kid on my own."

"I'd stay. I don't quite know what position I'd take just yet, but I wouldn't abandon you. I know the struggles that come with being a single parent after watching my mother go through it." Kuwabara's face reddened and he stared at his feet. There was a moment's pause, then Kurama suddenly found himself flattened on the bed and wrapped in a hug, the psychic's face buried into the crook of his neck.

"Thanks Kurama." The ginger mumbled into his shoulder. Once he got over his surprise, the fox smiled and gently stroked the back of the pregnant man's head.

"You're very welcome." He replied quietly, aware that Kuwabara had begun to cry softly onto his shoulder. He pulled the man closer, comforting him as he studied the onslaught of emotions coming through the link. So confused. So happy, yet so unsure. So confidant, yet so scared and worried. A little...heartbroken. The kitsune let his cheek rest lightly on the other's head, saddened. Everyone had reacted rather poorly to the man's wonderful news and it had hurt him. They were his friends. He was happy, shouldn't they be? They lay there, wrapped in each other's arms, until Kurama noticed the streams of emotions begin to slow and eventually stop. Kuwabara was asleep, the day finally having caught up with him. Listening to the ginger's steady breathing, it wasn't long before Kurama's lids grew heavy and he drifted off himself.

* * *

><p>The fox blinked at the morning light pouring though the window. Strong arms were wrapped around his waist and similar legs capturing his own. The demonling was in a light sleep, muttering something and shifting to snuggle Kurama closer. He should have figured Kuwabara was a cuddler. Sighing, he couldn't help but notice how peaceful the other man looked, slightly flushed and smiling. After a few minutes, the ginger's eyes slowly opened, noticing, yet again, he had a bedmate. No sex had been involved this time though, just the chaste accident of falling asleep while hugging the kitsune.<p>

"Hey."

"Hey." Kuwabara released the red-head, letting him sit up.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to drop off on you like that."

"It's fine. I didn't mind, really. I slept like a rock anyway."

"Well, if you're su-" The demon felt a sudden surge of discomfort through their new link. The ginger looked a bit green too.

"Kuwa-" Before he could even ask, the psychic bolted for the bathroom like his life depended on it. It only took the sound of retching for Kurama to realize what was happening. "Oh, dear..." Morning sickness already? Wasn't it a bit early in the pregnancy? Then again, Kuwabara was male. Most likely the sudden change in hormones was having a more profound effect on his body then it would on a woman's. He followed the ill man into the bathroom to see what he could do.

Poor Kuwabara looked almost pitiful, poor thing. He sat on his knees in front of the toilet with his arms wrapped around his stomach, his head resting against the seat. He's shallow breathing indicating that there might be more to come. He looked up plaintively at the kitsune, who could feel his worry.

"What's-" He bit back the words as his stomach rolled, but Kurama didn't need for him to finish to understand.

"Morning sickness," He began, kneeling next the the ginger and gently rubbing his back. "It's perfectly normal. In fact, it's said that...people who experience morning sickness during pregnancy are less likely to miscarry." There was a pulse of relief, but it was quickly overtaken by another wave of rising discomfort as Kuwabara lurched forward, bringing up more of what was still in his stomach. With several more relapses, the ordeal was finally over. Flushing the porcelain god, he wiped his mouth and stripped of his ruined undershirt, before willingly falling into Kurama's arms, who carefully sat them against the wall.

"You sure this won't kill me?" He asked hoarsely.

"Promise. This is completely normal. I swear it."

"M'kay...I think you're sitting on my tail."

"What? Oh! Sorry." The fox shifted himself off the man's orange tail before resettling. They sat quietly like this for a little while until Kurama noticed the ginger's focus was on his stomach, his hand raising to rest there again. He stopped his action and carefully placed the red-head's hand there instead. It surprised him a little at first, but it meant a lot. That could be his child in there. What would they be like if it was? Cute, for starters. Kuwabara seemed to sense these thoughts and chuckled, agreeing. It would most likely be a purebred mutt. Human, almost human, a little cat demon and a heaping pile of fox. Ears and a tail would most likely be in the equation and hair on the red side of the spectrum too, with Kuwabara's orange and his own crimson. But he was counting his chickens before they hatched; the child might not even be his. A low rumble interrupted his thoughts. He soon discovered the source was very close by. As in, 'the man in his lap' close by. It didn't take him too long to figure out why he was doing this. The kitsune realized he had absentmindedly began to rub the demonling's stomach, causing the man to make the sound. The ginger had a dreamy look on his face, not even aware that he was producing the noise.

"Kuwabara?"

"MmHm?"

"You're purring."

"...oh."

This month was going to be full of surprises.


	6. Chapter 6

Urges Chapter 6

Warnings, disclaimers, you know the drill

Sorry for being a bit late. Halloween tends to get the best of me.

* * *

><p>Kurama left the demonling to wash up, instructing him to try and relax, and headed downstairs. Shizuru was on the couch reading the morning paper, a cigarette hanging from her mouth.<p>

"Morning Foxy, you sleep well?" She asked, folding her paper down to look at him.

"Very well, thank you." He looked with some distaste at the ring of smoke that drifted around her.

"Where's Kazuma?"

"He's had a bit of a rough morning. Stomach's bothering him. He's cleaning himself up and hopefully relaxing a little.

"Morning sickness?"

"Yeah."

"Hm." The elder Kuwabara turned back at her paper.

"Um. Shizuru, may I speak with you about something?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"Well..." The fox sat on the arm of a chair and meshed his fingers together thoughtfully. "It's about your smoking."

"Oh? What about it? You've never brought it up before. "

"You see...there wasn't as much of a reason to bring it up before. It's just that now...your brother's pregnant. Second hand smoke can be very harmful, especially to growing fetus and I'm not comfortable with you smoking around Kuwabara while he's expecting. This is going to be a fragile pregnancy to begin with; anything that can cause extra complications which can be avoided, should be." Shizuru frowned, carefully holding her vice between her fingers.

"So you're saying I should quit."

"Not necessarily. You could simply refrain from smoking in the house and around your brother if you'd like. But, if you feel you want to quit, just know I will willingly help you, in any way I can, to do so." The woman sat in silence for a moment, before grinding the cigarette in an ashtray.

"Let me think it over a little. I promise I won't smoke around Kazuma until I figure out what I want to do."

"Thank you Shizuru."

"I'm not doing this for you fox-boy, especially when you're still in the running for having knocked up my baby brother. No, this is for Kazuma and Kazuma alone. I've seen him get excited more times then I can count, but yesterday was different. Yesterday, I saw him, for the first time in my life, truly and completely happy. I'm not about to ruin that for him."

"Ruin what for who?" The psychic walked in toweling off his wet orange curls. He had donned his Megalica shirt and a pair so sweatpants for the time being.

"Oh, it's nothing." Kurama answered, putting on a smile. "Now, didn't I tell you you should try and relax some?"

'Yeah, but I'm fine now. Just hungry."

"Kuwabara. I think we should wait a little on the food until we know that your stomach has truly settled. You're going to be much more sensitive to particular tastes and odors for a while. It's probably not wise to test what you can and can't handle so soon after an upset."

"Quit worrying. My stomach never betrays me when I'm hungry." Kuwabara said confidently as he walked over to the refrigerator.

"Kazuma, I really think you should listen to what Kurama is saying. He knows what he's talking about."

"Why would he know?" The demonling mused as his fished around in the fridge, finally selecting a white takeout box. "He's never been pregnant." He popped the box open eagerly, only to drop it instantly at the overwhelming smell and make a mad dash to the bathroom.

"I tried to warn him."

"You did. You _would_ know after all." The fox sighed.

"Does he even know I'm a doctor now?"

"Probably not."

* * *

><p>"You're a doctor?"<p>

"Yes, I'm a doctor. I've told you this."

"When?"

"When I first become one. At your 21st birthday. Which was three years ago!" Kuwabara shank back at the kitsune's temper.

"_Kurama_." Shizuru sternly warned.

"Sorry...sorry." The red-head pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a bit nauseous from their link. Lovely. Self-induced couvades syndrome. At least he wouldn't be the only one to experience this. Yusuke and Hiei would get their fair share in due time. "I didn't mean to yell, I'm just...not feeling too well myself." The ginger frowned then hesitantly touched the link point on his chest questioningly. Kurama nodded a little, indicating to the other that this was indeed the reason for his discomfort.

"Ya know, maybe be should both lie down. Foxy here isn't looking too hot and he's right, I shouldn't be eating just yet."

"Whatever. I'm going for a walk. Just behave yourselves." Kurama half-smirked as they walked back upstairs.

"You don't think I'm hot?" Kuwabara blushed.

"Shut up, you know what I meant."

* * *

><p>A week passed and it had become a usual habit for Kurama to sleep with Kuwabara at nights. As intimate as this would seem, the fox was doing this simply for the ginger's comfort. They had gone with sleeping separately at the beginning, which had been fine, until the nightmares started. Kuwabara began being tormented by violent, disturbing dreams which often caused him to wake suddenly, crying out, in a cold sweat.<p>

The first time it happened, Kurama had quickly broken from sleep, thinking they were being attacked and fearing for their lives. In seconds, he had produced his whip and switched on the lights only to find a shaken but very apologetic demonling before him. He had then blearily consented to stay in the man's bed for the night. Both of them were out cold 'til morning. The following nights, he'd wake up finding the ginger trying to snuggle in with him on the floor after another night terror. Finally, the kitsune gave up and agreed to moved into Kuwabara's bed for the remainder of the month. The arrangement insured them both with a relatively deep sleep and is had become a bit of an amusement to see just how and where they'd wake up in the morning.

Speaking of mornings, Kuwabara spent most of them in the bathroom. He was usually rushing to a bathroom around nine in the morning and occasionally late afternoon, but sometimes the morning sickness would get him at stranger times. Like 2am. One time when this happened, Kurama (who was half asleep at the time) had followed the sick man, who had jolted from the bed, to try to help. They had both been so out of sorts that the red-head fell asleep in the bathroom and once he was done, Kuwabara had, without thinking, dragged the unconscious kitsune back by the ankle. It was the only time Kurama had ever woken up wondering why he had a rug-burn covering one side of his face.

Happenings aside, everything seemed to be working out. Kurama had helped the psychic figure out what he could and couldn't stomach and devised as healthy diet for him. Kuwabara had begun eating several smaller meals a day as opposed to three big ones. Things were going well.

* * *

><p>The second week brought the first scare in the pregnancy since the initial discovery. Kurama had been sitting in the living room, working on his laptop when a surge of extreme discomfort shot through him. From the link. The fox had rushed to find the man when Kuwabara stumbled into the room, clutching the doorframe. The smell of blood hit the kitsune's nose, the demonling's pants soaked in it.<p>

"Kuwabara!" He quickly moved to help his friend to the sofa only to make it to the floor beside it. The psychic leaned against its frame wincing. "What is it Kuwabara?" He was loosing blood, from where, Kurama wasn't completely sure. "What happened!"

"Oh god, this hurts so bad!" The ginger replied through clenched teeth. "It feels like someone's trying to rip a hole into me between my crotch and my ass! Ack-" He bit into a pained growl, but the red-head was able to sigh in relief. "What the fuck are you so damn calm about! I'm fucking bleeding and a lot of pain!"

"But you're not in too much danger. Neither is your child."

"Just tell me what's goin' on! Agh!..ow..."

"Your body's making a way out."

"A way out?..oh." He glanced down at his crotch. "It still hurts."

"I can imagine. Best thing I can recommend is to sit in a hot shower until it finishes forming the birth canal. That should help relieve some of the pain and wash away the blood. I'll check you ever once you're done to make sure you haven't lost too much for your vial fluids and everything else is in working order." The ginger blushed.

"You mean...you're gonna have to look _down there_?"

"I'm a doctor Kuwabara. I do things like that for a living. I'm strictly professional when it comes to it, I promise."

"Alright...I guess so..."

"Now you get in that shower. I need to go down to my clinic to get a few things. This means you won't be getting any energy from me for a few minutes, understand?" The shakily got up and nodded.

"It's alright. I'll be fine."

"I'll be back soon. Be careful." Without thinking, Kurama kissed the demonling on cheek before heading out the door. He realized it seconds later and paused, confused. Why had he done that? It was like action hadn't even belonged to him, he'd just done it. Could that have been something Kuwabara had wanted to do or wanted _him_ to do rather? His brows furrowed as he walked. You would have to want something pretty badly to cause someone else to act on it. Was...the ginger falling in love with him? The fox shook the thought away. He wasn't sure he could handle that just yet.

* * *

><p>The fox sighed. What was he thinking when he told Kuwabara he could get a few things to make sure he was alright? There was no way he could give the ginger a proper checkup doing that. The psychic would have to come here. Annoyed at his error, the kitsune begrudgingly picked up his phone and dialed the number.<p>

"Hello?" The fox winced. Kuwabara sounded a bit strained.

"Kuwabara? It's Kurama. I'm down here at the clinic and I've realized it wouldn't be practical to drag half my equipment there. Not to mention that would force me leave a few things that I'd really want with me."

"So you need me to come there?"

"I don't know, can you manage that? I mean, has the bleeding stopped? Are you in to much pain to come on your own? I can barrow a co-worker's car if you need me to come get you."

"Can you? I don't think walking's a good idea right now."

"Okay, just sit tight. I'll be there soon."

"Right...See ya." The line went dead. Kurama hurried to the lobby where the attendant sat behind the counter. She seemed surprised him.

"Dr. Minamino, I didn't know you were here! Is something wrong?" All the clinic workers hadn't seen him for about a week. He had been analyzing data and submitting reports from Kuawbara's home, but he hadn't come in. No one questioned it these days as this wasn't unusual. He was often on missions for days at a time, but always made up for it with diligent work upon his return. It was, however, unusual for him to be absent for more than a week on short notice, but still produce reports at the same time.

"In a way Mitsuki. I've been staying with an friend who's been through an experimental surgery recently. He's currently experiencing something that I don't think it going to be dangerous to him, but I just want to make sure. Thing is, he can't walk very well at the moment, so could I borrow your car?"

"What? Oh! Yes, sure. Of course. Let me just get my keys.." She rifled through her purse for a moment, finding them and handing them to the demon (not that she knew that).

"Thank you so much!" He said, heading toward the door. "I'll buy you lunch tomorrow to make it up, promise!" The woman giggled as he ran out. That man was so handsome.

* * *

><p>Kuwabara looked uncomfortable and embarrassed as they drove down the road. Part of it was the remaining pain and part of it the awkwardness of Kurama having had to half carry him to the car. Most of it, however, was the fact that he was still bleeding when Kurama arrived and the ginger couldn't figure out a way to make it stop until the fox had hesitantly suggested (from outside the bathroom) that maybe he should use some of Shizuru's... <em>feminine things<em> to stop him from bleeding on his pants.

"Feeling any better?" Kurama asked carefully and got a shrug in return. The psychic was still a deep red and was fidgeting. If the fox weren't so worried, he'd find it amusing that his friend was so calm about being pregnant, as if it was completely normal, but was so freaked out at the idea of wearing a pad. Kurama had to admit, there were some big differences between a child-bearing male demon's reproductive cycle and a human female's, but it was still pretty funny.

* * *

><p>As he had hoped, everything was fine. The bleeding would most likely stop by tomorrow and things would be able to return to as normal as they could get these days. The moment Kurama told the man he'd finished his examination, Kuwabara had pulled his underwear on as fast as he could, his face as red as a beet. Once he got everything on, Kurama helped him back to the car, letting Mitsuki drive as it was the end of her shift so she could just drop them off and go home.<p>

* * *

><p>The next two weeks after passed relatively smoothly. Kuwabara and Kurama were close enough that you would think they were a married couple if you didn't know them. That being said, aside from Kurama providing comfort wherever it was needed, the unusual relationship was without romance, save one day. The second to last day. The two had been relaxing in their room, Kurama on the floor with his computer and Kuwa stretched out with his stomach up on his bed, his tail draped lazily over the edge. The ginger was obviously thinking about, perhaps considering, something, his eyebrows knitting together every so often. The fox had been feeling a gush of many conflicted things from the man, but wasn't about to pry.<p>

"Hey Kurama? I have a question..." He finally asked slowly. Kurama could tell he was unsure.

"Of course. What is it?" He closed his laptop, giving the pregnant man his full attention.

"Can I...kiss you?" He hadn't been expecting that.

"Kiss me?"

"Um. Yeah. Just sort of a test."

"A test?"

"To see if...you know, I really am gay. I want to see if I still like kissing a guy without being affected by weird, sexy, plant smoke." The fox could see the logic in it and to be honest, he wouldn't actually mind kissing Kuwabara.

"So you're still having doubts then?"

"Some. I just want to be sure, if you can understand that. I mean, if don't want to I'm okay with that too. It would just really clear some things up for me. So yeah..." Kurama kissed him without a second thought. Kuwabara pulled the read-head closer. They both loved every minute of it. Hiei, however, did not.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimers, warnings, blah, blah, blah

* * *

><p>There are trees falling in my forest." Genkai mumbled sagely, gazing out from the front door of the temple.<p>

"What's that, some kind of metaphor?" Yusuke asked, following behind with a yawn. He had been training with the old woman for a month now and had never been more bored. Making a spirit link wasn't particularly hard, but it was in no way interesting. Because he'd slacked off here and there, he hadn't quite gotten the technique and would now have to continue his training for another month.

"No, you dimwit. There are trees actually falling over in my forest. Look." She pointed out towards the woods, just in time for the half-demon to see another tall pine shutter then topple in seconds.

"What the hell?" The both stared as more trees fell in succession.

""It's Hiei." The old woman said quietly. "He's angry. And taking is out on my forest. Go stop him for me, I'll be inside playing Street Fighter 4."

"Hey! Why do I have to deal with him?"

"Because. I don't want to."

"Well, screw you, ya old hag!" He yelled after her in vain, before walking towards the forest.

When he got there, Hiei had just kicked down another old pine like a toothpick. It was obvious that the short demon was very enraged and was taking it out on the trees.

"Hiei, quit that, you're annoying Genkai." Yusuke said nonchalantly as he approached the new and growing clearing.

"This isn't any of your business Yusuke, so just fuck off."

"I think it is if you're pissed enough to be knocking down trees for no reason." The demon grabbed the smaller's arm before Hiei could bring down another tree. The short demon slapped his hand away, growling at him.

"I said fuck off!"

"Jeez, dude. Calm down. What happened? Kurama dump you?" Hiei gapped at the half-demon. "What?"

"How did you know we were..."

"Together? Um, hate to burst your bubble Hiei, but it's obvious, even to me. Kuwabara, maybe not so much though. That guy's too oblivious for his own good." He noticed the shorter demon seemed to...droop. "So, what happened?"

"Kurama's been _with _Kuwabara."

"Um, yeah. For a whole month. Not new information, Hiei."

"Not like that." The fire demon sat on a stump and crossed his arms, his head lowered. "I've been watching them periodically. They cook for each other, laugh together, offer comfort... They even share the same bed."

"R-really?" Yusuke felt like someone had just grabbed his heart and was squeezing.

"Last night I saw them embracing one another, kissing and cuddling and..." The spiky-haired demon clenched his fists, feeling betrayed and Yusuke couldn't help but feel the same. Something ached inside that he couldn't explain.

"Hey, come on." He lightly put a hand on Hiei's shoulder. "Let's go to Genkai's and get something to eat. Maybe we can whoop her ass at Street Fighter 4."

"Like that will ever happen." The short demon mumbled, following Yusuke anyway.

* * *

><p>They hadn't had sex, that was for sure. Kuwabara blinked at the ceiling then looked back to the fox. They had had a nice night though, just flirting and cuddling and being together. He was going to miss the link he had with the kitsune and the throught of being linked to Hiei scared him a little.<p>

"He's not too bad once you get to know him a little better." Kurama sighed softly from beside him before rolling over to meet the ginger's eyes. Their bond had strengthened during their time together to the point that they could sometimes feel what the other was thinking about.

"I guess so." The larger man gently stroked the red-head's cheek with two fingers. "So this is the last day I'll see you for a while, isn't it?"

"It's just two months."

"I know, but still. You've been so kind to me this past month. Hiei isn't gonna be like that."

"He may surprise you, you never know. Even then, you're always free to call me if you need someone to talk to." Kuwabara snuggled the demon close, nuzzling his hair.

"Thanks." Thankfulness, warmth and a little sadness flooded through both of them. Kurama was going to miss this closeness too.

* * *

><p>"This is gonna hurt, isn't it?" The demonling gulped, his face paling as he sat on an exam table with Kurama and Shizuru beside him. They were at the Spirit Hospital and the expectant parent was about to get his energy sampled. With the biggest needle he had ever seen. Ever. The nurse held it up with confusion.<p>

"Well, it shouldn't. It's just an aura needle, it's not like it pierces your skin."

"Oh." She smiled at him as she rolled up his sleeve.

"She means it. It won't hurt." Kurama reassured him quietly.

"If you're sure-"

"All done!" The nurse chirpped, Kuwabara staring at her and the full capsule of swirling green and yellow energy.

"But. I. How. When. I didn't even feel that!" The kitsune and elder Kuwabara chuckled as the ginger sat, bewildered, on the table.

"Well, I'll leave you to severe the link. Let me know when you're finished."

"What- Oh..." He looked sadly at the fox who returned the look with a empathetic smile.

"Now I'm afraid this won't be as painless." Kurama whispered. He got a nod in return. "Shizuru, it might be best if you take his hand, he's going to need some support." The man's sister held his hand in hers, gently squeezing it for comfort. "Ready?"

"I doubt it, but do it anyway." Kuwa clenched his eyes shut as began to feel the pull. It got worse, he didn't like it. It felt like someone was ripping a part of him out of his chest, like a young tree slowly and painfully being ripped up from the ground, straining and snapping nurtured roots. When it finally stopped, he was left feeling raw and alone. The tears on both faces was all there was to prove that they both felt the same, for no loving link would do it for them.

* * *

><p>Kurama watched the buildings pass out the train window with a heavy heart, longing to still be with the goofy, loving, ginger man. Kuwabara needed a day to get rid of the remaining energies in his body. Not as long as last time, mainly due to the fact that most of them had been forcefully dragged out of him instead of left inside. The kitsune shook his head and sighed. At least he would get to see Hiei today.<p>

* * *

><p>"You son of a bitch!" Kurama staggered back, clutching his jaw where Hiei had struck him.<p>

"Hiei, what the hell was that for!" The fire demon had been standing at the temple entrance, waiting for him in what the kitsune thought would be a greeting. Apparently, he was mistaken.

"You know damn well what that was for, you unfaithful cur!" The shorter hissed, seething with rage. Kurama's eyes widened, he then lowering his head. Part of him was ashamed that he had every right to be accused, another part angry that Hiei had been spying on him.

"You didn't trust me then."

"Apparently I had every right not to! You lied to me too, because it's pretty obvious that _he_ comes before _me_!"

"Hiei, this is all very complicated and you know it. His needs are more important than ours at the moment!" The red-head shot back. How could his lover be so selfish!

"Oh, so the oaf suddenly takes priority because he might be pregnant with your child, is that it?"

"He could be pregnant with your child too you know! Don't forget that!" This made the fire demon think a moment, but in the end, his fury overrode all reason.

"I don't want to hear it. Just get out of my sight." The kitsune shot him cold look, angered and hurt, before walking into the temple. He could only hope that Hiei's wrath was aimed at him alone and wouldn't find its way to the sensitive ginger he had come to care so much about.

* * *

><p>Short I know. Sorry. Writer's block is never fun. Check out my DeviantArt are page which can be found in my profile if you haven't already. I've illustrated two scenes already if that interests you. Please Review!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

-AllTeeth

Urges Chapter 8

Warnings, Disclamers and all that

Hey. Long time, no see, right? Sorry. I've been very sick... I have leukemia and have been struggling to graduate before things got too bad.

Well... I graduated. Now I'm getting chemo and awaiting a marrow transplant. Nothing really to do except sleep, read and write. So I'm starting up again. My updates might be more spread out, but I'll try.

* * *

><p>The demonling's eyes flew open the moment he sensed the presence nearby. He shot up, scanning the room for the intruder, but saw nothing. Kuwabara sat on his bed again, a bit put out. He was sure he sensed- The ginger froze, the presence suddenly close enough for the feeling it gave him to crawl up his spine. Slowly, he turned his head towards the window behind him, his body following in suit. After a shaky second, the man reached up and pulled open the curtains- to see Hiei staring at him blankly from the window sill. The pregnant man let out a sigh of relief as he pulled open the window for the shorter demon.<p>

"About time, you big oaf. I've been waiting for hours." Hiei snipped, jumping over the bed and onto the floor.

"Sorry, I was sleeping." The taller sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"I guessed as much. I finally had to uncloak my energy to get you to notice." The black-haired man glared at him, but it wasn't anything the pyschic wasn't used to.

"Hey, it's not my fault I sleep more these days. I'm pregnant. Gotta get my rest for the little one. Besides, you could've just knocked. Or used the door." Hiei couldn't help but notice the man put a protective hand over his stomach, despite the fact he was only defending his unborn child verbally. "Anyway, I'm guessing you're here because it's your turn to stay with me, right?" The fire demon gave him a curt nod. The ginger man blushed inspite of himself. "So, should we make a link then?"

"I suppose we should. Not point in putting it off." The larger plopped down on his bed and closed his eyes, remembering what Kurama had taught him. After several moments, he felt a sort of distant tingle as Hiei's black tendril hesitantly brushed up against his own energy. Kuwabara welcomed it eagerly, still feeling a little empty from the absence of Kurama's link. Hiei's energy took persuading to form a complete connection, the sword-wielder almost feeling like he was trying to coax a scared cat into letting him come near.

Once the cord of energy fully entered, he entrapped it warmly in his own, offering reassurance. The demon was so wary of forming the bond, Kuwabara couldn't help but wonder if he had been hurt in the past through a link. Then again more likely that he just didn't trust people.

"You okay there, short stuff?" He asked calmly, once the link was secure.

"I'm fine." Hiei replied stiffly. "My link can stretch up to 8 yard. If you don't mind, I'll be elsewhere. Call me if you need me, but don't abuse privilege." The fire demon stalked out of the room, leaving the ginger alone once again. The emotions that filtered through the link confused the psychic to some extent. Anger, feeling betrayed and disgust were the first to touch him. These feelings didn't surprise the ginger too much, but they still left him feeling somewhat ill.

The odd emotions settled on top of these. Curiousity coupled with insecurity, jealousy that was unfocused, without a direct target. The last emotion affected Kuwabara the most. Sadness. Hiei was never someone he'd ever considered being sad to the level he was emitting now. A profound sense of pity filled the demonling. He didn't even know what had triggered such an emotion in the little man, but Hiei was hurting, that much he knew.

He closed his eyes and lay back on his bed, deep in thought. Finally, the ginger made up his mind and carefully sent warm, gentle, reassuring feelings towards his distant friend. Seconds later, he realized his mistake as a wall of darkness fell between them, cutting off the trickle of emotions. Kuwabara had hoped to get to know the demon better during his stay, maybe open him up a little, but now he couldn't even feel him through the link.

Hiei had shut him out.

* * *

><p>It was the middle of the week before Kuwabara saw Hiei again. Not in all that of a calm manner either. Without a bedmate to help put him at ease, the demonling started to have nightmares again. They weren't that bad at first, but on Thrusday, he was hit hard. The nightmare was horrible; near gut wrenching really. Kuwa shot up, sweat drenched and clutching his sheets as though life depended on it. He panted, trying to slow down his heart rate, his eyes flicking about the room.<p>

"Is something wrong?" A gruff voice asked from the shadows. The ginger's heart dropped a little. It was Hiei. Had the shorter demon really been watching over him at night?

"I'm... I'm fine.. Just a nightmare." He relaxed a little, looking away as Hiei approched. There was a moment of silence before that latter spoke.

"Are they always that bad?" He was asked. The taller looked up at the shorter, a little confused.

"What?"

"You were terrified... Are your nightmares always that bad?"

"Oh... No... They just started up after I found out I was pregnant. Kurama said it was probably the hormones..." The man stared at his knees, saddened.

"You.. feel worried. Scared... I little sad." It was then that the ginger realized that Hiei's wall only went one way. The fire demon could still feel him.

"I am... I don't know if I can do this alone..." He looked up at Hiei once more. "Hiei.. What are you going to do if it's yours?" The black-haired demon stood silently for moment.

"... Protect it. Watch over it and see that it isn't harmed." He paused and sighed, letting his wall drop. Kuwabara could feel his emotions again, all of them so confused. The smaller man sat on the edge of the bed, shoulder's slumped. Kuwa noticed he was without his black drape thingy, dressed comfortably in his purple tank and black pants.

"Hiei?" The ginger psycic wanted to reach out and touch his shoulder, comfort him, but held back, unsure.

"I won't abandon it if that's what you're thinking. That would go against every fiber of my being. I was cast out by my people for just existing and my mother commited suicide in mourning. I won't leave if it's mine." The room fell silent for a long time until, suddenly, Hiei found himself wrapped in a hug.

"Thank you..." Kuwabara whispered, his emotions getting the best of him. The smaller man could feel them too and eventually hugged the ginger back hesitantly. "Hiei?"

"Hm?"

"Could you stay with me for the night?" Hiei pulled away from him, looking him in the eyes. He felt hope from the demonling. A want for comfort. Longing.

"Why..."

"I'm not used to sleeping alone anymore... and the nightmares are coming back. Kurama shared my bed to keep them away..." Guilt washed over the fire demon. He blocked it from the other man, but it still hurt. Now he could understand why Kurama had done all the things he had.

All these emotions coming from the pregnant man, they made him difficult to ignore. The instinct to calm the ginger and reassure him was overwhelming. Hiei had been enraged with his mate for so blatantly betraying him, but now... he was feeling the same way. The need to protect the man who now held him so close. To protect his unborn. He let out a soft sigh and nodded.

"I'll stay."

* * *

><p>Short... Sorry. But.. something is better than nothing, right?<p> 


End file.
